Scatter and Rise: Naruto
by Requiem for the Fallen
Summary: In every person there is a soul burning like a blade, ready to awaken. All we need to is listen, too bad Naruto didn't expect the dramatic change it would make: Chire Senbonzakura


The inspiration for this story comes from both **Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens**by **James D Fawkes,** and **Crimson Edge**by** Case13**. I highly suggest you read them as they are incredible works.

If the title, section it's in, and summary don't give it away, in this story Naruto gains a Zanpakuto. But not any Zanpakuto, Senbonzakura.

Yes other characters will get Zanpakuto's

-------------------------------------------------

Lungs overworked into exhaustion, muscles screaming in protest, and bones creaking from the pain.

These things are all too familiar to Naruto as he shakily stands and glares across at his opponent. The dirt among the arena floor cracks under the pressure as he begins the process of summoning the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Neji, I will become the Hokage, and I can't lose to you here!"

Neji only scowls, his tolerance for what he considers 'gutter trash' growing thin.

"And I told you its impossible loser!"

Naruto's only response is a primal growl as his chakra starts to grow darker and darker.

Up in the stands, well hidden among the crowd, Jiraiya frowns and forms the necessary suppression seal. If Naruto loses control, he'd be ready, all of the other ninja in the stand tense as well.

'_Fox, give me your chakra!' _Naruto mentally shouts, his anger rising.

'**I'm afraid, Kyuubi-san is unavailable at the moment' **a new voice answered. It kind of reminded Naruto of the old man when he was talking to his Anbu or like that one Hyuuga he had met a long time ago. It was deep but not to deep to be demonic, it was regal and full of power, as if the words themselves could command the seas to stop and the wind to howl.

'_What, who the hell are you!'_ he mentally shouted.

'**You know who I am, you just can't remember'** the voice countered, '**But for now, let my power assist you.'**

Next thing Naruto knew his entire body tingled, then he felt energy shooting through him. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before or even dreamed of, it didn't feel like chakra, no it felt….warm, like a fire, but with such raging intensity that it didn't really matter what he felt as he was caught up in the rush and pure excitement of this new feeling.

It was incredible, amazing, awe inspiring, and even better it felt normal, unlike the burning the fox's chakra did.

But questions still remained.

'_Wait, since when did I use kenjutsu and why a katana. Better yet, where did I get that blade, it wasn't there a second ago?'_

However his tactic seemed to have worked, Neji, caught off guard by the sudden attack jumped back, barely escaping the full swing though at the cost of a small cut appearing on his skin.

Neji scowled, his panic already subsiding as he regained his cool.

What had just happened? One minute the loser had been preparing for yet another fruitless attack and the next thing he knew there was a sword inches from his face. Where had this trash gotten one, and did he even know how to use it. Indeed it seemed that Naruto was swinging more on base instinct instead of actual skill.

He contemplated the thought a moment longer before smirking.

It didn't matter, the Hyuuga were renowned for their Taijutsu. That sword would be useless against him.

Meanwhile Naruto, most of his thought processes besides base instincts had shut down under the rush of power, screamed a battle cry and charged forward, swinging randomly at Neji though there were some coordinated movements, it was mostly just brute strength.

__

"What's going on? Where did that sword come from and how is Naruto using it?" Ino asked curiously as she and Sakura watched the fight.

"I don't know Ino but do you think it will help him win?"

Ino shrugged and turned back to the fight, it had been pretty boring before but now things were kicking up.

The same thought was being asked all over the stadium. Kenjutsu users were rare and the people skilled enough to teach it were even rarer. Any ninja would know if someone else was getting Kenjutsu training.

But no rumors had been spread, no sign of anyone teaching him, there were literally no indicators to such an event, and ninja were very curious people, and it was easy to say that there would be chuunin, gennin, and jounin snooping around to figure out where Naruto acquired the blade, if only to sate their curiosity.

Also many of the Daimyo watching the proceedings were also curious, not so much that the boy was using the sword, no they were curious as to where he got it. They weren't ninja but they knew that ninja could store things in scrolls for later use. But the boy did not remove a single scroll, nor did he make any hand signs. It just appeared, and that piqued their curiosity.

And even further, another important political figure was curious.

This man's name was Mori Yoshiro, and he was the Land of Fire Shogun.

Daimyo's may run certain cities, towns, fortresses and other fiefs but the Shogun ruled the entire country with the Daimyo reporting to him.

He was curious, and curious rulers often had their questions answered.

He turned to a tall, silent man beside him in black samurai armor.

"Shin, do you have a record of that Uzumaki boy fighting in the ring down there?"

The samurai turned to his lord and bowed respectfully.

"Indeed, I do Mori-sama would you like to see it?"

The shogun nodded.

There was a brief shuffle as the samurai retrieved the pamphlet detailing the candidates. Yoshiro examined the pamphlet curiously before closing it and nodding.

"It seems that he is ranked the lowest of his academy class, and his only real skill is said to be a large chakra reserve and the kage bunshin."

Yoshiro lowered his head, and muttered several questions out loud before speaking up.

"If so then where did he acquire the sword and how is he so much stronger than the reports? He graduated the academy seven months ago."

"I do not know Mori-sama, it may be that he trained hard, or he had a good teacher." Shin offered.

Yoshiro nodded, but it was clear that the Shogun intended to do some investigating of his own.

Even so, the boy made him curious, few ninja beyond Anbu used swords, and even then the Anbu only when necessary.

He cast a critical eye on the boy's technique and noted that it was sloppy and his footwork was abysmal but his instincts were superb and it was clear that his potential was amazing.

His full name was Rokujo, Daichi, Rokito, Shin, one of the few samurai who could take on multiple Jounin level ninja and win.

And he was very intrigued.

Naruto swung again, anger fueling his strike as Neji deftly moved to the side. His first few strikes had caught Neji off guard and left him with some minor cuts but Neji was still a prodigy and he was slowly regaining his footing.

And even worse, his stamina was still on the fritz with so many of his chakra points sealed. He was fighting a war of attrition and he was losing. But he would not give up, he would rather die than go back on his word.

Angrily he stabbed at Neji's chest, only for him to deftly sidestep and force Naruto to jump back to avoid a Jyuuken aimed for his sword arm.

Why couldn't he win, even with this admirably awesome sword?

'**Are you quite done moping around in self-pity boy?'**

Naruto's eyes widened as the odd voice from before returned again, though this time it sounded disappointed, which made Naruto angrier at himself.

'_I can't beat him, even with your help…….hey what is your name anyways?'_

The voice chuckled softly, before replying.

'**That is the question of a lifetime, who am I. I am everything you long to be, everything you dream of, I am a reflection of your soul, I am a part of you. Hear my voice, feel my power, stand firm for if you fall back you shall die, attack harder for if you hold back you will be defeated, now CALL OUT MY NAME(1)!'**

Naruto brought his sword up to where the hilt was parallel with his face, eyes cold with determination and a promise to win, and to never give up.

"Chire, Senbonzakura."

And then everything changed, and he felt even more of the strange new power flooding into him, filling him completely in its glow.

Before his eyes Senbonzakura glowed pink before the blade shattered into a thousand floating pink petals. Naruto stared awestruck at the sight while Neji halted his advance.

The petals floated around him almost as if protecting him and in that moment he felt like he had found a new friend to add to his list of precious people.

"Now, Neji I will defeat you and prove that destiny can be changed."

Neji forgot his shock and snarled in rage and frustration.

"And I'm telling you its pointless!" he cried charging.

Naruto swung the hilt of the blade and to his amazement the petals shot off towards Neji.

Neji's eyes widened as the petals flew towards him and he stopped his advance, already beginning to rotate.

'_Too fast, I'll have to use Kaiten'_

He continued his rotation as chakra shot out from him, forming a barrier of chakra that scattered the petals.

Naruto swung again and the petals reformed almost instantly before attacking once again.

Neji cursed silently to himself and jumped back to avoid the petals. Kaiten would be useless, the petals could reform themselves faster than he could use his Kaiten to deflect them.

Now cut off from possibly his strongest defensive move, Neji felt suddenly afraid. The petals were to sharp to use any of his offensive moves. He began to frantically search for a possible strategy as he was forced to dodge another swarm of petals.

The petals reformed nearly instantly and continued their chase. Neji pulled a kunai from his pouch and set an explosive tag on it before tossing it into the midst of petals.

The resounding boom scattered the petals and Neji took the opportunity to charge through them while they were scattered. He sprinted, applying chakra to his feet to speed up his charge.

If he could just hit the tenketsu in the head he could finish this fight. Out of the corner of his vision he saw a pink glint and widened his eyes as several petals tore into his right arm.

Cursing in pain he jumped away and began to inspect the damage. His sleeve was torn to shreds, and multiple wounds were bleeding profusely. On top of all that he had used a lot of chakra and the fight had admittedly taxed him.

He didn't know how much stamina Naruto had left but it was enough to keep those petals moving.

How! How had this trash beaten him! Him a Hyuuga?

It was inconceivable, a dead last from some nameless clan beating the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan.

But what other choice was there, he was no fool, he had lost this battle.

Was this gennin right, was fate truly changeable?

Either way he would at least save some of his pride.

"Proctor." He said, his breathing starting to quicken.

And with a deep sigh he spoke three little words.

"I give up."

The entire stadium erupted into hushed whispers as they all contemplated this new event.

Genma nodded and raised his hand.

"Hyuuga Neji has forfeited, Uzumaki Naruto is the winner!"

The stadium erupted into cheers as the petals reformed into the normal katana.

Naruto grinned in triumph and let out a whoop of delight before promptly falling over, exhaustion taking its toll.

'**Rest now child, soon we will meet, you have an interesting future ahead of you.' **

Okay that was the first chapter, arguably short though it'll lengthen in future chapters.

Read and review your opinions.

Now before people start asking(I realize some will ignore this and ask anyways)

The people who will receive Zanpakuto's are as follows.

Sasuke: Zangetsu.

Hinata: Minazuki

Sakura: Sogyo no Kotowari

Orochimaru: Ashisogi-jizou.

Madara: Kyouka Suigetsu

Itachi: Ryujin Jakka

This will NOT be a NaruHina or NaruHarem story. The main pairing is NaruSaku with side pairings such as KibaHina, SasuIno, ShikaTema, ChouSasame, and more to be revealed.

Later on(not for at least 10 chapters I will reveal an OC with a Zanpakuto of my own creation, she will be at least semi important to the plot)

Now I don't want anyone reviewing and saying 'why r u giving Sasgay Zangetsu'

Answer: Because I fucking can.

Good day all.


End file.
